In utility construction and maintenance work it is necessary to elevate transformers and other relatively heavy and unwieldy objects to the top, or near the top, of a utility pole. Similiar needs occur from time to time in other fields.
The present invention is directed to the provision of a hoisting means for the purpose described which is capable of being temporarily mounted on the pole and which has many advantages over alternate lifting means of which we are presently aware.
One of the principal advantages is that the hoisting device according to our invention is a power operated winch which is provided with means for quickly and easily attaching it to and removing it from an operating position on the pole. The winch and its support bracket are separate items. The support bracket thus is capable of being mounted on the pole separately from the winch, making the task of connection of the bracket with the pole much easier than if the weight of the winch also had to be supported while establishing the connection.
Another advantage of our invention is that it provides a winch which is relatively light in weight and which can be easily lifted and supported in different positions on the pole to locate the winch cable at varying locations.
A further advantage of our invention is that it provides a portable winch arrangement in which no hand tools are required for mounting the winch on or removing it from its operating position on the pole.
Still another advantage is that the operation of the winch is controlled remotely, such as from the basket of any suitable aerial device of the type used in utility and other construction and maintenance work. In our arrangement, we provide one form of control for the winch in which the control is adapted to be removably mounted on the operator's basket of an aerial device. The connection between the control and winch is by flexible power supply lines. Thus the operator is able, while having full control over the functions of the winch, also to maneuver himself by means of movement of the basket to the most advantageous position to perform the work required. In another form, the winch control is in the form of a hand held power drill fitted with a tool head for detachable coupling with the winch drive.
A further advantage of the invention is that it provides means for carrying the winch in the basket in a standby location from which it can quickly and easily be removed from and attached to the pole.
Other and further objects and advantages of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.